


Прощай на двадцать лет

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Raella



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Собственная беспечность грубо изменила ее жизнь. И принесла пугающий вопрос: уйти или остаться?
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Прощай на двадцать лет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

За то, что Сара стала осторожной, спасибо нужно было говорить Скотту: он постоянно ввязывался во всякие сомнительные авантюры, искренне веря в собственное бессмертие. Именно из-за этого генератора проблем ей и пришлось еще в детстве обзавестись голосом разума. Порой, навещая Скотта в госпитале «Гипериона», Сара гладила его по голове и молча удивлялась, что жизнь брата оказалась в опасности по воле случая, а вовсе не из-за его собственного безрассудства.

В том, что она сама трижды оказывалась на грани смерти, тоже был повинен лишь случай. В первый раз Сару сдуло с высоты ураганной волной, вырвавшейся из Хранилища, и отец решил обменять свою жизнь на ее. Во второй она угодила в отчаянную ситуацию с кеттской ловушкой, и СЭМ на время остановил ей сердце. В третий раз ей едва не стоил жизни сам искин, вырванный из ее мозгов Архонтом. Если бы не Скотт, ее нейроны перегорели бы окончательно.

Вот только в том, что произошло теперь, виновата была именно она. А Рейес вовсе ни при чем.

Лекси и Карлайл предупреждали, что перегрузка мозга не осталась без последствий, и умоляли ее посидеть в госпитале еще недельку. Сара решила, что медики, как всегда, перестраховываются. Ей так хотелось на это свидание: первое после победы! 

В последнее время они с Рейесом виделись так редко, что Сара начинала себя спрашивать: не приснился ли ей этот невероятный, щекочущий нервы роман с Шарлатаном? И когда он подошел к ней во время праздничной вечеринки на «Гиперионе» и с очаровательным хамством прервал разговор с Мошаэ — надо признать, весьма нудный — Сара была на седьмом небе от радости. Тогда Рейес и позвал ее на этот пикник в горах. Никакой опасности — только он, она, укромная пещерка и удивительно яркая кадарская луна. В конце концов, они заслужили маленький личный праздник.

Казалось бы, что может быть страшного в легком дисконнекте с СЭМом и обыкновенном головокружении, в мирное-то время?..

...Например, то, что она оступилась на прямой и исхоженной вдоль и поперек горной тропе. Рейес шел впереди и не успел ее поймать. Сара прокатилась кубарем несколько десятков метров и повредила шейные позвонки. 

— Чудо, что ты не разбилась насмерть, — привычно строго нахмурилась Лекси, когда Сара очнулась после операции. — Мы собирали тебя по кусочкам.

— У тебя тетраплегия, — произнес доктор Карлайл мягким и добрым голосом — абсолютно непривычным. И объяснил, что это.

Уж лучше бы он сказал «AEND», как у мамы. Тогда она какое-то время могла бы пожить нормальной жизнью, а потом ей стало бы все равно. Или «TH-314». В этом случае все закончилось бы хотя бы быстро. 

Тетраплегия означала для нее полный и безвозвратный паралич всего тела ниже подбородка. Бессмысленное существование, полное постоянной боли, унизительных процедур и зависимости от чужой заботы.

Первый вопрос, который она задала, был: «А это лечится?!» 

За Карлайла и Лекси ответил СЭМ: «Не в Элее, Сара».

Лечение требовало специфического медицинского оборудования, которого тут попросту не было. И препаратов, которые пока не из чего было синтезировать. Когда-нибудь люди обживутся здесь достаточно, чтобы обрасти технологическими мощностями для создания и того, и другого. Но на это уйдет не один десяток лет — при нынешнем-то коллапсе кадров и ресурсов. Ее ждало инвалидное кресло: удобное, снабженное антигравами и системами приема отходов, подачи воды и лекарств.

Услышав это, Сара расплакалась. Она ненавидела плакать прилюдно, но удержаться было невозможно. Она ревела, с всхлипываниями и причитаниями, захлебываясь слезами и соплями. Рейес пересел на ее кровать, молча обнял и положил ее голову себе на плечо. Как сказал Саре перед разговором с врачами СЭМ, Видаль вообще почти ни с кем не общался с тех пор, как привез ее с Кадары в Порт-Меридиан. И трое суток просидел с ней в палате, забросив все свои дела, пока она не пришла в себя. 

Рейес погладил ее по волосам, а потом все так же молча вытер платком и щеки, и нос. 

Она подумала, что до старости не сможет сделать такую простую вещь сама, и разрыдалась еще пуще.

— А биотика тебе на что? — прервал ее бессвязные жалобы Скотт. Он вскочил и принялся бегать взад и вперед по палате. Братец не выносил вида ее слез. Порой Сара даже использовала их против него как оружие. — СЭМ, она же сможет двигаться с помощью биотики? 

— Сара сможет перемещаться, Скотт. Боюсь, с мелкой моторикой ей не справиться. Для этого нужны годы тренировок. Но Первопроходцы Раека и Сарисса могли бы поспособствовать созданию для нее индивидуального экзоскелета с системой поддержки жизнеобеспечения.

Сара перестала реветь, задумалась, и в палате повисла тишина. Лишь сердце Рейеса стучало под ее ухом — часто и взволнованно, как бы ни старался тот выглядеть спокойным. 

Один раз на Цитадели Сара видела азари в медицинском экзосклете. Он выглядел даже симпатично, пусть и слегка громоздко — что-то вроде тяжелого боевого скафандра. 

Допустим, она будет самостоятельно передвигаться и даже сможет путешествовать. Допустим, изучит археологию, как давно мечтала, и займется наукой. Допустим, она даже дождется строительства чертова медицинского центра, который поставит ее на ноги. И сделает все, чтобы его построили поскорее — хотя бы в благодарность за ее былые заслуги. Она сможет жить, это да.

Но кому она будет нужна в этом жалком состоянии? И что это будет за жизнь?

— Мне двадцать два года, — пробормотала она с отчаянием. — Я люблю рисовать, плавать, лазать по горам, ползать по руинам, танцевать и играть в футбол. Черта с два я сделаю это в экзоскелете! Я не смогу загорать, вдыхать воздух полной грудью, кормить с руки и гладить своего хомячка. Я даже его шерстку не смогу ощутить... — Слезы снова сами полились из ее глаз. — Ничего такого больше не будет, понимаете? Так нельзя! Вместо этого будут гадкие и позорные катетеры, постоянное обезболивающее, вечный страх перед инфекцией... Я люблю жить полной жизнью. Я не хочу быть роботом, мозгом в банке. Я не хочу чувствовать только боль. Я хочу быть собой! 

Рейес шевельнулся, наверное, прижал ее к себе еще крепче — она этого не почувствовала. Он был так рядом — и так бесконечно далеко. Сара чуть запрокинула голову: единственный доступный ей теперь жест.

— И я не смогу тебя обнять, — прошептала она ему. — И заняться с тобой любовью. И не почувствую твои руки на своих плечах...

Сара снова замолчала, сморгнула слезы, а потом крикнула:

— Нет уж! Я хочу назад свою жизнь, а не это дерьмо!

— Сара... — Голос Рейеса был спокоен, но его сердце частило, будто он бежал стометровку. — Это случилось. И мы не можем повернуть время. Главное — ты жива. Я думал, что потеряю тебя, но ты здесь. И ты будешь жить.

А ведь она всерьез опасалась, что Рейес Видаль не способен на искренность без оговорок, иронии или вечных подколов. И уж тем более не подозревала, что он когда-нибудь будет демонстрировать свои чувства при посторонних. Должно быть, дело в страхе. Перед тем, как отключиться там, на Кадаре, она видела его лицо: он был перепуган до смерти. И наверняка винил себя — в горы-то они полетели по его инициативе. Поэтому и обнимал ее сейчас при всех, и вытирал ей сопли, и не отходил ни на шаг. И ни разу не посмотрел на свой коммуникатор, полностью переложив все дела на Киму Доргун. Это Шарлатан-то? Вечный трикстер и позер?

Он тоже не был сейчас собой. Из-за нее.

Сара никогда не представляла себе их совместное будущее. Ей казалось, это все равно, что ловить в поле ветер. Она просто подставляла этому ветру лицо и жила одним мгновением. Ей было хорошо рядом с Рейесом. Даже несмотря на отсутствие всякой определенности. Да что там. Ей никогда и ни с кем не было так хорошо. 

Этот скользкий и саркастичный тип как-то совершенно незаметно стал ей чертовски важен и нужен. Он то и дело щелкал ее по носу, поддевал, говорил гадости — и в это же время смешил, отвлекал от проблем или заставлял взглянуть на них под другим углом. Он наверняка вытягивал из нее важные для себя сведения, но часто давал взамен дельные советы. Они устраивали друг другу сюрпризы — веселые, трогательные или зловредные. Они подолгу целовались и любили друг друга с пугающей ее порой страстью. И никогда, никогда не говорили о доверии, тепле или обязательствах.

И вот сейчас Рейес держал ее в руках и гладил по голове, будто она и вправду была для него кем-то очень важным. Саре было страшно в это поверить. Если его забота окажется всего лишь проявлением внутреннего благородства или обыкновенной жалостью, как ей жить?

А остальные? И Скотт, и ее команда с «Бури» уже скоро разлетятся кто куда за новыми целями и интересами. Конечно, они будут ее навещать и подбадривать. Но они никогда не поймут, каково это — быть запертой в ловушке собственного тела. Нет, опираться на брата и друзей тоже нельзя, если она не хочет сделать несчастными еще и их. Лучше думать, что она действительно никому не нужна. 

Беспомощность, боль и одиночество. Отличная жизнь у нее будет, что и говорить.

Сара тяжело вздохнула. Она чувствовала, что ее трясет, и понимала, что это игры мозга из-за паники, с которой она боролась. Решение, которое пришло ей на ум, пугало ее до чертиков. В нем тоже было слишком много беспомощности, одиночества и боли. Но так ее хотя бы не будут воспринимать как обузу. И так она все-таки сможет вернуть себе себя. А главное — она снова станет живой и дееспособной.

— Положи меня обратно на подушку, — велела она Рейесу. — Я хочу тебя видеть. И всех вас. Подойдите поближе.

Они послушались, Сара обвела всех четверых взглядом, а потом опять глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и сказала:

— Через сколько лет построят этот центр, зависит от того, вернутся ли кетты. Но допустим, все будет хорошо, и новая война не случится. Думаю, в диапазоне от десяти до двадцати лет. Ну и от разных других вещей: кто станет директором после Танна, как пойдет разведка планет, сколько ресурсов будет обнаружено. Уверена, что ты, Скотти, постараешься, чтобы этот вопрос решился побыстрее. — Брат энергично кивнул. — Я могла бы сказать, что мне опять повезло: я действительно жива, и меня действительно можно вылечить. Но говорить это пока не хочется. Я всегда любила работать головой, но теперь, когда кроме головы у меня больше ничего нет, я поняла, насколько сильно люблю остальное тело и как оно мне нужно. Да, я жива. И да, я сейчас чертовски несчастна. И вы все из-за этого тоже. 

Она сделала паузу, глядя на них. Лекси и Гарри были собраны и серьезны, словно боялись, что у нее вот-вот начнется новый приступ истерики и им придется давать ей успокоительное. Скотт смотрел на нее с надеждой, как будто ждал, что она скажет сейчас какую-то важную вещь и проблема будет решена. Что ж, он прекрасно ее знал. Глаза Рейеса настороженно сузились, он чуял какой-то подвох. Рейес тоже успел изучить ее на отлично. Проницательный и умный сукин сын, за это она его и любила. И они оба были правы.

— Все просто, — если бы Сара могла, она пожала бы плечами. — Зачем мне тратить двадцать лет на боль, унижения и сожаления? Я проведу их в криостазе.

Карлайл и Лекси переглянулись: с облегчением, как ей показалось. Скотт опять вскочил и забегал по палате, нервно ероша себе волосы. Он поймет ее, Сара была в этом уверена. Братец и сам решил бы так же. Сейчас она смотрела только на Рейеса. Он, чуть прикусив губу, тоже не сводил с нее взгляда и выглядел слегка оглушенным. 

— Двадцать лет? — его голос был хриплым. 

Сара опустила глаза и попросила:

— Оставьте нас, пожалуйста.

Когда все вышли, Рейес остался на своем месте, лишь скрестил на груди руки и сверлил ее тяжелым испытующим взглядом.

— Ты и сам понимаешь, что так будет лучше, — сказала она тихо. — И для меня, и для тебя.

— Иди к черту, Райдер, — прошипел он, подбираясь и сжимая кулаки. — Ненавижу, когда решают за меня.

— Перестань. Ты торчишь тут уже три дня. У тебя все дела пойдут наперекосяк. Кадара без короля, непорядок же.

— Да неужели? — В его глазах зажегся веселый и злой огонек, так хорошо ей знакомый. — Ну, раз ты знаешь о моих делах лучше, чем я сам, может, встанешь и займешься ими?

— Вот видишь. Быть милым и заботливым не твое. Как долго ты будешь вытирать мне нос? Рейес, рано или поздно ты устанешь от устрицы в экзоскелете. Но будешь притворяться, что все в порядке, потому что в глубине души ты хороший человек. И я это пойму, потому что я же не дура. И мы оба будем несчастны.

— Нет, ты дура, Райдер, — он все-таки подошел к ней, сел на край кровати и сердито поцеловал ее в лоб. — Сама себе что-то придумала, сама же испугалась. Ты нужна мне. Даже дурой. Даже устрицей в экзоскелете. Идиотское выражение, кстати. Не вздумай писать стихи.

К ее глазам в очередной раз подступили слезы, но Сара упрямо проморгалась и прошептала:

— Знаешь, как мне больно от того, что я не могу тебя сейчас обнять? И дать тебе подзатыльник? И так будет каждый раз, все двадцать лет.

Он снова ее поцеловал, уже в губы — нежно, глубоко и очень печально. А потом прижался своим лбом к ее.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной, глупая устрица. А в панцире или без, неважно. Да, тебе будет трудно. Но я эгоист, ты же знаешь. Так что засунь свое благородство себе в задницу. Биотикой. И скажи мне, что ты хочешь хотя бы попробовать. Или скажи, что ты трусиха, и предпочитаешь сбежать. — Рейес помолчал, ожидая ее ответа. А не дождавшись, вздохнул, провел пальцами по ее щеке: — Если ты скажешь, что я — единственная причина, по которой ты либо уйдешь, либо останешься, то я прямо сейчас задушу тебя подушкой.

Сара грустно улыбнулась.

— Не единственная. Но очень важная. Я тоже не хочу тебя потерять... И мне так страшно, Рейес. Мне снова кажется, что правильного решения просто нет.

Рейес отстранился и холодно на нее посмотрел:

— Знаешь, почему тебе страшно? Ты мне не доверяешь. Ты же с этого начала? — Она страдальчески приподняла брови, пытаясь возразить, но Рейес продолжил невозмутимо: — И правильно делаешь. Я самый ненадежный человек на свете. И не умею заботиться. Я мог бы пообещать, что буду каждый день стараться делать тебя счастливой — всю свою жизнь. Только ты первая пошлешь меня с этим обещанием к черту. Но это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Тебе всего двадцать два года, и у тебя должна быть нормальная жизнь. С футболом, танцами, безудержным сексом на пляже и всяким таким прочим. Так что проваливай в свою криокамеру, а я пойду и сначала напьюсь, а потом пересплю с твоим братом.

— Если проснусь и узнаю об этом — убью обоих! — с угрозой пообещала Сара.

Они немного посверлили друг друга сердитыми взглядами и рассмеялись — почти легко. Почти от души. 

— Не забудь открыть сберегательный счет перед тем, как заморозиться, — очень будничным тоном посоветовал Рейес. — И спрячь в депозитной ячейке всякие дорогие твоему сердцу штуки. А то растащат. 

— А можно я спрячу тебя? — спросила Сара грустно.

— Ну уж нет, — он ухмыльнулся. — Когда ты вернешься, у меня будет своя теневая империя. Может, приглашу тебя в гости к себе во дворец. Если вспомню, кто ты.

— Что значит «если вспомню»? — воскликнула она с возмущением. — Поставь себе напоминалку! Мне что, придется заводить полезные знакомства с нуля?

— Ну и что сможет предложить королю Кадары всеми позабытая свежеразмороженная соплячка на подгибающихся ножках? — Рейес скептически приподнял бровь, и Сара рассердилась уже по-настоящему.

— Кроме красоты, выдающегося ума, находчивости, умения выпутываться из сложных ситуаций и, конечно же, уникального ИИ в голове? Да нет, пожалуй, ничего. Лучше я предложу все это твоим конкурентам и сотру тебя в порошок! — выпалила она.

Рейес добродушно рассмеялся и встрепал ей волосы:

— Вот и отлично. Ну как, поубавилось страха?

Сара моргнула, а потом с негодованием фыркнула:

— Мерзавец! Мне и так плохо, так еще ты тут... — а потом оборвала себя: — Да. Да, черт возьми! Я смогу начать жизнь заново даже если меня все забудут. Спасибо, Рейес.

Он подмигнул:

— Обращайся, Райдер... Без шуток. Двадцать лет — это все-таки не навсегда. А для Лекси, Драка или Пиби так и вовсе ерунда. Ты не останешься одна, глупая устрица. 

Она медленно улыбнулась в ответ:

— Куда обращаться-то?

— Как это куда? Записывай... А, ну да, — Рейес досадливо поморщился: — Тогда запоминай: Кадара, дворец верховного правителя. Запомнила?

— Ага, — ее улыбка стала шире.

Ей действительно больше не было страшно.


End file.
